Megami Saikou
Megami Saikou é uma futura Rival em Yandere Simulator e será a ultima. Ela atualmente pode ser vista na sala do Conselho Estudantil, em um notebook. Ela foi exibida pela primeira vez no vídeo "progresso de atualização de 15 de dezembro". Ela reaparece em um vídeo mostrado por um voluntário chamado "YandereAni" e foi implementada para o jogo na Build de 01 de janeiro de 2016. Ela é a garota mais popular da escola por ser herdeira de uma grande empresa chamada Saikou. Aparência Megami tem pele clara, olhos cinzentos, e longos cabelos azuis claros prateados, até suas coxas com franja. Ela usa o uniforme padrão . Ela usa meias pretas, luvas e uma gargantilha com costura vermelha e arcos. Ela usa a "braçadeira vermelha da Liderança", com texto sobre ele. Ela aparece com sua antiga aparência em um vídeo em um Saikou laptop que atualmente reside na Sala do Conselho estudantil, no qual ela tinha cabelo preto em vez de seu cabelo prateado atual. Ela tinha olhos azuis, e como visto numa ilustração, meias brancas. Descrição "Megami é a herdeira Saikou Corp, a empresa mais poderosa em todo o Japão. Ela é incrivelmente rica, uma genia certificada, tem extensa formação de auto-defesa, tem se destacado em tudo que ela já tentou fazer em toda a sua vida, e foi treinada para possuir todas as qualidades de uma líder perfeita, para prepará-la para o dia em que ela vai herdar a empresa de seu pai. Ela também é a garota mais bonita do colégio, a garota mais popular do colégio, e a presidente do conselho estudantil. Megami tem sido ausente da escola por nove semanas em circunstâncias misteriosas que ela se recusa a revelar. Ela ainda conseguiu manter-se com seu trabalho escolar, participando de classe através de um laptop, e também tem sido capaz de gerir o conselho estudantil da escola, participando de reuniões através de vídeo chamada. Ela está visivelmente chateada com isso; ela acredita fortemente que ela deveria estar a frequentar a escola como um estudante normal, e é ressentido de sua situação atual, embora ela não tem a liberdade de explicar as razões da ausência. Megami, ao contrário de todos os outros personagens, ela está plenamente consciente do fato de que há uma pessoa perigosa nas dependências da escola. Megami claramente tem algumas informações muito importantes que poderia causar-lhe para ir a tais extremos ... mas o que é que ela sabe? O que Saikou Corp tem a ver com isso? E, mais importante, o que o Senpai tem a ver com isso? " Personalidade Megami vai ser uma disciplinadora severa. Ela mantém uma atitude hostil com o jogador durante todo o seu monólogo, como ela se refere a eles como "uma criatura vulgar". YandereDev afirmou que no jogo completo, ela não vai ser hostil se o jogador não faz uma chamada ruim. Não se sabe o que é uma "má chamada" refere-se. Rotina Se o jogador está sozinho e chega perto o suficiente para o computador, ela vai começar a falar. Ele será desligado depois de ela terminar seu monólogo, e não ligar novamente. YandereDev disse que sua rotina vai colocá-la em estreita proximidade com Senpai ou outros estudantes. Falas " Tem alguém aí ? ... Ah ! É você... Por que você veio aqui? Veio aqui para me insultar?! Você pelo menos sabe quem eu sou? Eu sei quem você é. Eu sei O QUE você é. Meu pai não vai permitir-me a frequentar a escola enquanto você está... "ativa". Ele tem uma razão para tolerar sua presença nesta escola. Eu não. Você é uma criatura vulgar que só é permitida a existir porque você serve a um propósito. Se fosse minha decisão, então cada um de vocês seriam exterminados. Divirta-se enquanto pode. Se você e eu cruzarmos os nossos caminhos... Você vai ter um mau tempo. " - Megami ao nos aproximarmos do laptop. thumb|center|335 px"Minha prioridade é pôr um fim a qualquer um que represente uma ameaça para esta escola! Senpai! Eu acho que alguém pode estar perseguindo você. Mas não se preocupe ... Eu vou mantê-lo seguro." - Megami no "Yandere Simulator Introdução de Rivais". Curiosidades *Se você tirar uma foto de Megami no notebook e for colocar a foto do Corckboard, a foto vai ficar girando em torno de si. *Embora ela apareça na tela do computador, ela não iniciará seu monólogo se Yandere-chan estiver na sala com um aluno. Ela só falará se Yan-chan estiver sozinha na sala. *YandereDev afirmou que a presidente do conselho estudantil será semelhante ao Kagura Nayuta de Yumina o Ethereal VN. *Na Build de 01 de janeiro de 2016, o jogador pode mover o ângulo da câmera thumb|303px|Megami Saiko debaixo da fonte da escola, possivelmente, um erro de YandereDev. enquanto agachado, o piso não ficava visível, e era possível ver a presidente do Conselho Estudantil sob a fonte, sentada, com uma parede branca atrás dela. Aquela parede branca apareceu preto do lado norte da fonte. *Quando Visão Yandere foi ativada, ela teve um contorno vermelho, significando que ela era perigosa. *Ela foi posteriormente reduzido mais profundo abaixo da fonte na Build de 02 de janeiro de 2016, antes de ser transferida para o lado sul da parede da escola, longe e ainda abaixo do chão, na Build de 01 de fevereiro de 2016. *A partir da Build de 15 de março de 2016, ela está localizado atrás das casas que estão em frente ao portão da escola. *Se Visão Yandere é ativada enquanto o presidente está monologuing, o discurso vai ser abrandado. *O nome dela Megami significa "Deusa" e Saikou significa "o melhor". *Atualmente, Amanda Lee é a pessoa que dá a voz a essa personagem. *Megami pode tentar eliminar Info-chan da escola. No dia em que ela voltar para a academia, ela enfrentaria o diretor sobre isso, e Yandere-chan seria capaz de espiar a conversa entre os dois. Se o jogador ouvisse o que eles dizem, ele entenderia porque Info-chan ainda é tolerada na escola. *Por um erro de YandereDev, o sobrenome de Megami foi escrito como "Saiko" em vez de "Saikou". *Para ganhar a sua confiança, você precisará fazer pelo menos 10 favores. *De alguma forma, Megami Saikou poderia ser algo mais diferente de ser sequestrada. Desconhece-se se isso implica o fato que ela pode ter habilidades para escapar de um sequestro, mas YandereDev não quer spoilar nada disso. *A razão atual de YandereDev para a qual Megami está ausente nas primeiras 9 semanas do jogo, é porque ela estava sendo supervisionada por um membro da família, de modo que ela está preparada para herdar e gerenciar o império comercial de "SAIKOU". Haverá mais do que isso, no entanto, o YandereDev não quer dar mais detalhes. *As cores que a representam são branco e preto, porque essas cores simbolizam pureza (branco) e autoridade (preto). *Se em uma linha alternativa ela tivesse que eliminar Yandere-chan, seria persegui-la, esperando que ela fizesse algo ruim até que ela fosse expulsa. YandereDev sabe o que ela faria se ela tivesse que fazer isso de forma letal, mas seria um spoiler dizer isso. *Durante sua ausência física do jogo, haverá um laptop em sua mesa de aula, onde ela vai dar aulas . * A mãe de Megami não aparecerá na história do jogo, uma vez que ela não terá nada a ver com a Saikou Corp. É improvável que ela seja mencionada. *A reputação de Megami consistirá em 200 pontos positivos, que de acordo com YandereDev, Yandere-chan nunca poderá ser mais do que ela em reputação. *Nos créditos do jogo, ela é conhecida como "Laptop Girl" ou "The Girl on the Laptop". *Nos arquivos do jogo, ela é chamada de "SCP". *No vídeo do Laptop, ela usa o uniforme padrão, mas nas cutscenes, o Blazer Branco, provavelmente um erro de Yandere Dev. Galeria studentcouncilpresident.jpg|No vídeo "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future". Sihueta da rival.jpg|Silhueta no vídeo How Sanity Affects Murder in Yandere Simulator|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DkJyxTzeko 10.jpg|Foto esboçada da Megami Saiko. Photo_1111111.png|Megami Saiko na atualização de 29 de setembro de 2016 yandere_simulator__megami_saikou_by_druelbozo-dam5or7.png|Uma imagem feita por DruelBozo Megami_Saikou_Full.png|Foto de Megami Saikou Yandere-simulator--o-harem-de-meninos-do-yan-kun-10791630-291020171430.png.jpg|Megamo Saikou Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Rivais Categoria:Personagens femininas Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Colegial Akademi Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Yandere Simulator Categoria:Estudantes Femininos Categoria:Conselho Estudantil